I'm Happy for you
by Chaos Wrath
Summary: Someone is in pain, his world shattered... What will he do? Very angst, OneShot


Okay, this fic, I just had to get it off my mind, it's blocking out any other good ideas...

To make it quick, this is very angsty, the couples are screwed up, belive me...

Aaaand, it's a OneShot...

So, let the torture for the viewers eyes begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm happy for you...

The darkness... so cold, so unfamiliar. Yet it feels soothing, like it was cradling me, gently sweeping my pain away...

How long have I been sitting in the darkeness?

I don't know anymore, after I learned the truth, time doesn't seem to matter anymore...

I really have nobody else to blame, but myself... I wasn't... fast enough.

Or was it that I was to afraid of she might have done to me, what she might have done to my heart...

It doesn't matter anymore, I broke my own heart into more pieces than I care to count and I cried, I'm never supposed to cry, but I cried. Sometimes it was out of the pain in my heart, in my very soul, sometimes just to feed of my misery...

But now I've decided to stop crying and carry on with what must be done...

Nobody else should suffer because of me...

I slowly open my eyes, my eyelids are so heavy...

Everything seems do blurry, am I dreaming again? No, the pain is too real to be a dream...

A few quick blinks efficiently restores my eyesight, well, as good as bloodshot eyes goes...

For reasons I can't truly figure out, I start exploring my dark and to the least, dirty appartment. Yeah, very dark...

On the kitchen table lies a dusty pile of old photos, some have dried tears on them, that only seems to amplify the "disgusting-dirty" look. I remember, I never bothered to put them back where they belong...

Heh, funny that so many memories fit in so few frames... Memories, both good and bad...

No, no time to keep thinking like that, I have something I have to do, for the first time in a very long time...

But to do it, I have to go outside, that means I might run into... her. Do I have the streanght to face her?

Do I? I don't think I have a choice anymore...

But it hurts so much, jsut thinking about it makes me even more sick then I was before. Three days without food, so hungry, yet I can't eat.

Her, the sweetest girl I've ever known. She always found something good in everybody, even me...

But I screwed up, she actually liked me, me and me for who I am. But I ran, I told myself that I was protecting her, keeping her out of harms way, but I was just fooling myself, I always was...

I was afraid, afraid that I might loose her or hurt her. But I always hurt her, years of heartbreak is nothing anybody can heal. She was the only one who ever really cared for me and now there's not even her.

She ran to somebody who could care more instead, she ran to my best friend. At first it was just to cry on his shoulder, then to talk about what she might be doing wrong and finally, they became close, closer than the two of us had ever been... Now, there is no "us"...

The invetation card said that the wedding was to be held in the summer... good planning, she truly shines in the summer-sun...

Both of them had tried to talk to me of course, but I had foolishly pushed them away, locked them out, whatever I could to ease the pain and thus, I ended up hurting them, if not psychially, but emotionaly...

My pain should only be my own...

I walk the broad main street of this energetic town, Station Square. My black trenchcoat covers most of my body, not that anybody would regonize me in the sorry state I'm in now. I can feel their disgusted stares, I bet I'm giving of an aura of filth and self-loathing...

I can't remember the last time I washed, my fur is greasy and matted, almost turned gray by the sheer amount of filth.

What happened to me? I used to be so fast, now I'm practically dragging myself forward...

I can see the store I'm headed for, good, no interruption so far... just another 200 yards...

"SONIC!"

My brain seems to freeze in slow-motion, out of all voices, it had to be that one, it had to be... her.

I slowly turn and see her coming towards me, walking, not running like she did before...

She is even more beautiful than before, Her quills have grown past her shoulders and her whole body seems to have matured, she's not a sweet girl anymore, no, a truly beautiful woman...

I should run, just head for the shop and ignore her callings, but slowly, a plan comes to life and for the first time in god knows how long, a slight smirk is creepin up my face.

"Hiya, Sonic! Long time, no..." She stops and stares, I can feel it, like a laser burning my skin. She's probably disgusted too, I wouldn't fault her for that...

"...hey, Amy. Guess it's been a while?" My voice almost chokes in my throat, it's dry and hoarse from the lack of use.

The silence was more comforting...

"Sonic, what happened to you? You look..." She's trying not to frown in disgust, I can see it...

"Like something Death dragged in, right?" I try to chuckle, but it only comes out as an dry cough.

Silence, there's a long akward silence, nobody speaks, nobody even seems to breath.

Her face seems to change, her frown tilts a bit, she looks... like she's having pity in me? Oh great, I just fell three steps lower, she pities me.

"S-somic, are you okay?" She seems to withdraw slightly, probably from realizing the stupidity of her own question, nobody in their right mind could say that I looked okay...

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I lie, I hate lying to her, but sometimes, only stupid questions and lies work...

She suddenly looks away, her facial expression turns more serious, almost like if she was preparing for something.

A long shudderng breath and she tries again.

"It-it's my fault, isn't it? You're like this because of Tails and me..." She almost looks like she's fighting back tears, I hate seeing her like that...

"It's not your fault, it's nobodies fault!" I suprised myself by actually getting some force into my own voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong!" That stung, but it's the truth, she didn't do anything wrong, I did.

"You mean... you're not mad at us?" She seems honestly suprised, it would have looked quite amusing, if it wasn't so searious...

"...no, in fact, I'm happy for you both..." I can't blame them for my screw-ups...

"I'm happy that, you found happiness, whatever form it may come in..." A strained smile is forced on my face, it almosts feels unnatural to smile again.

She seems to shine up and for a split second, I actually feel warm inside...

But that rare and precious moment passes, almost unnaturally fast...

Then I remember my plan, soon they'll both see that it's not their fault...

"I was actually preparing something..." I begin casually, but I don't dare put mu eyes on her, she'd see right thru me.

"... a sort of a wedding gift for you and Tails..." I look at her briefly, she seems so happy right now, why am I doing this? Because my pain should never be something someone else has to suffer from.

"Oh, Sonic... You didn't have to..." She smiles warmly, her smiles always seem to be warm and welcoming, never strained or fake...

"Take Tails with you and drop by my appartment at 7:pm, the door will be open, it's just to walk right in."

Good, that gives me about two hours of preparation time...

"Okay, Sonic! We'll be there! Oh, by the way, Tails was wondering if you would want to be our best man."

I kindda knew that question was coming, yet I couldn't prepare for it, what should I tell her?

"I'll think about it." I try to avoid sounding unnaffected. I look at her, did it work? Her pretty face gives out an clear answer: yes.

I take farewell of her and head for the shop to get the supplies I need, soon everything is gonna be all better...

6:57 PM

A pink hedgehog female and a orange-yellow kitsune male are approaching the appartment wich hosts the, at least former world hero. Their movement indicates that their excited about something, allthough the kitsune seems a little unnerved...

"Oohhh, I wonder what Sonic has prepared for us." The pink hedgehog seems almost bouncy and her current apperance would make most people think of a school girl who's going to see her idol.

"Hehe, knowing Sonic, it'll probably be worth watching..." But the kitsune didn't seem to belive in his own words and looked down at ground, with an expression that someone with a tricky problem in front of them has.

They reached the floor and number they were searching for and the pink one didn't hesitate on entering.

"Sonic? We're here!"

No answer, in fact, both of them were reaqainted with the phrase: Silent as the grave.

"Sonic, if this is a joke, it's not funny!" It was obvious that the pink one was getting unnerved quickly.

The kitsune walked into the kitchen, no lights were lit, so everything lay in darkness as well as silence. He then noticed the stack of photos on the table, all covered in dust and dirt. Noticing something, he picks up the top photo, there's something scribbled on it. He remembered the day it was taken, when they were young and "the bestest buddies in the world", just him and the cobalt blue hedgehog. As he reads the scribble, his eyes widen and he seems to have difficulties beliving the information written on it.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, but check the bathroom, the door isn't locked..." The text said.

"AMY! Come here quick!" He holleres and the pink comes rushing in as per command.

"What? What is it?" She gets the photo and her eyes widen as well, realizing a possibility and hoping, praying it isn't true...

They both rushed to the bathroom in the dark appartment and the kitsune yanks up the door with cosiderable force.

What they saw next would scar them for the rest of their lives...

A red liquid was seeping along the floor, heading to escape down the drain, small pools of the iron-tasting liquid had gathered on the floor, giving the former white and clean bathroom, a twisted and sick look. But the foulest part of the scenery was the unmoving form of a male hedgehog that was lying against the bathtub. His mouth was slightly agape, blood mixed with saliva forming a drop at the end of his lips. His eyes were half-lidded and in the right eye, a tear was still futually trying to escape. But the most disturbing part were his wrists, they seem to have been cut numerous times, at many different places. Deep, nasty cuts that were still spitting out the last drops of his life-giving liquid and in his right hand was the tool that created the cuts, clutched between his fingers was an old razorblade, still dripping fresh blood...

They both seemed to be in total and complete shock, neither of them able to move a muscle. They just stared...

On the wall, a most sickening message had been written, the text itself wasn't sick in any wasy, but the fact that it was written with blood was enough to make just about anybody hurl.

"I am sorry"

Later, when police and ambulance personnel had removed the corpse, a letter had been found, adressed to Miles "Tails Prower and Amy Rose-Prower. The letter read:

_To Amy & Tails_

_If you're reading this, then you've allready found me,_

_I'm truly sorry you had to see that, but it's better this way, trust me._

_It wasn't your fault for what happened, it was my choice._

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you, both of you and_

_I wish you the very best._

_Tails, thanks for being my friend for so long, thru thick and thin._

_I owe you buddy, I left what I had at the bank to you._

_Amy, I just want to say, I did love you and I always will._

_Hope you can live a happy life with Tails, you deserve to be happy._

_The only thing I ask, is that you don't grief over me, but live your lifes_

_to the fullest. I was a blind fool on the road of life, don't make the_

_same mistakes._

_My pain is my own and now, nobody else will have to feel it..._

_Sincerely_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_P.S. Tell Shadow that I'll say hi to Maria for him._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angst, angst, angst...

OK, that was just to clear my head, I do not support TailsxAmy!

Admit that you thought it was Shadows POV before Sonics name came in!

Allthough it's not good, review anyway

Flames will be noted, ignored and forgotten rather quickly...


End file.
